Cats: Jemima's Story
by littlesugarbug
Summary: All about the wide-eyed, innocent Jemima.  From her birth, to her queen hood.  Involves love, heartbreak, and family relationships :D  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **So I'm a HUGE Cats (the musical) fan, and Jemima is my favorite cat EVER! So it's going to be Jemima's life story so to speak, from her birth, to…whenever. I don't own Cats, T.S. Elliot does. ^_^ Enjoy!**

Background Info:

Old Deutreronomy is the father of Tugger, Macavity, and Munkuscrap (oldest to youngest).

Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters.

Demeter and Munkuscrap are mates. Their kitten is Jemima.

Jennyanydots and Skimble are mates. Children are: Admetus, Tumblebrutus, and Plato, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffolees (adopted), and Victoria (adopted)

Jellyorum and Asparagus (no, not GUS the theater cats, there's another cat in the movie that's named Asparagus. Others may think Gus can be interchangeable with Asparagus, but not in my story ;P ) Children are: Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Mungojerrie (adopted)

Coricopat and Tantomile are twins while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are mates.

Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina will be mates (they're MADE for each other ;P).

Victoria and Mistoffolees were kittens that were abandoned and found by the Jellicle Tribe. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks adopted the two kittens into their family.

Mungojerrie was found by the Jellicle tribe as well, and was taken in by Jellyorum and Asparagus.

Though Demeter has had a past with Macavity, Jemima is _not_ his daughter.

So with that said….here are the groupings…

**Leader**

Old Deuteronomy

**Older Cats**

Gus (The Theater Cat)

Grizabella

**Caretakers**

Jennyanydots

Jellyorum

Skimbleshanks

Asparagus

**Tom/Queen**

Munkuscrap

Rum Tum Tugger

Demeter

Bombalurina

Alonzo

Cassandra

Tantomile

Coricopat

Exotica

Mungojerrie

Macavity

**Adolescents **

Rumpleteazer

Mistoffolees

Admetus

Plato

Tumblebrutus

**Kittens**

Etcetera

Electra

Jemima

Pouncival

Chapter 1

Soft mewls filled the air as a new life was brought into the world. It was a full moon tonight.

The Jellicle Tribe's fierce protector, Munkuscrap, had just become a father. He and his mate, Demeter, were expecting their first litter.

Joyful as the occasion should have been, it was almost the opposite. All of Demeter's kittens had been stillborn.

All accept one calico.

Demeter was lying in the bed, tired, sweaty, and overwhelmed with the event that had unfolded. Munkuscrap was by her side, comforting her, but sadness in his eyes as well. Bombalurina was also by her side, sympathy in her eyes.

"Why, why did this have to happen to us?" Demeter kept whispering over and over again. Her mate gently nuzzled her.

Bombalurina got up and walked over to where the Jennyanydots was. Jennyanydots was looking at the 5 unmoving kittens. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The red calico queen looked sadly at the kittens that could have been her nieces and nephews.

"What went wrong?" she asked the older queen.

"There's no doubt that Macavity had something to do with it," Jennyanydots said in a low voice, "with her in fear of him every second, the stress was too much on her body."

Both queens failed to notice that one of the kittens was slowly moving, trying to find the warmth and comfort of her mother.

"That bastard," Bombalurina hissed under her breath.

"I'm more worried about Demeter though," Jennyanydots continued, "the last thing she needed was more trauma."

As Jennyanydots continued talking, the red calico queen started to thinking about the past. When they were kittens, Demeter and Bombalurina were friends with Rum Tum Tugger, Macavity, and Munkuscrap. They were a happy, lively bunch…that is, until it was time for Old Deuteronomy to choose the Jellicle Protector.

As the eldest, Rum Tum Tugger should've been the protector, but the big flirt wanted nothing to do with being in charge of the tribe. It wasn't that he didn't love the tribe; he just thought that he wasn't cut out for the job.

As second eldest, everyone thought Macavity would be chosen. However, Deuteronomy had picked his youngest, Munkuscrap, instead. What everyone else didn't know, was that Old Deuteronomy had sensed a dark heart from Macavity. Sure Macavity had magical powers, but it wasn't until Deuteronomy found him torturing rats and mice with them.

In a rage, Macavity cursed the Jellicle tribe, and before leaving, took Demeter with him against her will. As her older sister, Bombalurina went after the two, determined to save her.

Words couldn't express the feelings she felt when she found Demeter, beaten and broken by Macavity. Before she could get close to Demeter, Macavity had pounced on her first, and went through the same evil deeds with her as he did with Demeter.

It wasn't until Munkuscrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus had come rescue them that they were free of that horrible nightmare. There was no fight, as Macavity had anticipated their arrival and made his escape before they reached his lair.

Ever since then, Demeter has been very touchy and paranoid of Macavity. In fact, there were even sometimes when Macavity would try to sneak back in the Jellicle's homes in attempts to kidnap Demeter again.

The red calico's eyes narrowed in anger. The kitten began softly crying. Macavity was the cause of all this. If she ever saw his face again—

What was that sound? Her ear twitched. She looked down at the small basket were the kittens laid. She bent down a little closer. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the kittens moving, her cries slowly getting louder. Bombalurina looked up at Jennyanydots who was still talking.

"Jenny," she softly called to the older queen.

"I mean the poor dear! With all that has happened to her, I'm surprised she was able to keep a strong head on her shoulders," Jennyanydots continued.

"Jenny."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she would go into depression—"

"JENNY."

"What!" The orange tabby swung her head to look at the red calico who was smiling. Immediately she heard the soft mewls of the kitten that Bombalurina gently had her paw on.

"Oh," Jennyanydots cried as she quickly scooped the small kitten into her arms. She picked up the unused warm towel that she had prepared before hand and started warming the kitten up.

"Go on," Jennyanydots urged the red calico queen.

Bombalurina nodded and dashed into the next room. As Jennyanydots was about finished, the kitten let out a loud cry, which was heard by her father.

Munkuscrap's ears twitched at the sound. He quickly straightened up and looked in the direction of where Jennyanydots was. Demeter was still too sad to notice the change in her mate's behavior. She started to doze off.

He saw Bombalurina emerge from the other, a huge smile on her face. She stepped to the side to reveal Jennyanydots holding the kitten. Munkuscrap's eyes widened. He gently left his mate's side and walked up to Jennyanydots.

He peered down at the kitten. She had the markings of a calico with tufts of red in her black and white fur. She made another mewl which caused him to smile. He gave Jennyanydots an inquiring look and she gently passed the kitten to her father. The kitten immediately nuzzled her father's warm chest as he cradled her.

"She's hungry," Jennyanydots, told him before going back to the other room.

Munkuscrap sat down by his mate, who had her eyes closed. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face. Bombalurina followed him and sat down on the bad as well.

"Hey Dem," he gently whispered to her, "Demeter, look."

Demeter slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as she stared at the small kitten in his arms. Realization dawned on her, and joy filled her eyes as she looked back up to her mate. He nodded to her. With a choked sob, she opened her arms and Munkuscrap gently passed the kitten to her mother.

The calico kitten started mewing again, as if knowing she was with her mother. Demeter let out another sob. The kitten nuzzled Demeter's chest and then began to struggle slightly.

"Jenny said that she's hungry," Munkuscrap gently explained when he saw his mate's confused face at their kitten's struggle.

He watched his mate's face soften as she understood and proceeded to nurse their kitten, a smile adorned her face.

A slight rap from the door got their attention. Bombalurina got up to open it. Rum Tum Tugger immediately charged up towards his brother and his mate. Bombalurina raised an eyebrow as she saw the Jellicle tribes famous flirt streak past her. Behind him followed Skimbleshanks, Jellyorum, and Alonzo.

"Munkuscrap! I heard what happened and wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry and if you—" Rum Tum Tugger stopped in midsentence. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw a little kitten nursing from Demeter. He turned his gaze to his younger brother who smiled and nodded to him.

At his brother's confirmation, a soft smile made its way Tugger's face. Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, and Jellyorum spread themselves within the room, trying to get a better view of the kitten. Jennyanydots walked back into the room.

"Well isn't this a party?" she teased as she made her way over to her mate and nuzzled him.

"The other kittens?" Jellyorum gently asked Jennyanydots.

Everyone, except Demeter looked hopefully at the orange tabby, who solemnly shook her head.

"Then, she is the only one," Skimbleshanks said in a grave voice, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone, except Demeter that is. Her face was serene, peaceful, and loving as she watched her daughter nurse.

"One is all we need," she said, "she is perfect."

Munkuscrap smiled at the words of his wife. He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

"You are right. She _is_ perfect," he echoed.

The older cats "ooh-ed" and "ah-ed" at the cute scene. Bombalurina and Tugger had smiles on their faces from seeing their siblings so happy.

Alonzo had a smile on his face as well, although he was standing the farthest from the couple, next to a window. It was a little awkward for him since he was not related to Demeter or Munkuscrap, nor was he a father himself (although he plan on having a family of his own). He had just entered adult hood and had recently been chosen by Munkuscrap to be his second-in-command, so he felt obligated to see Munkuscrap and Demeter's wellbeing.

Alonzo looked outside to see that the full moon was high in the sky. Perfect, if it had been the Jellicle Moon, but this was just an ordinary full moon. His attention was snapped back to reality as he realized that Munkuscrap was talking to him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Munkuscrap asked.

Alonzo blinked. "Uh…."

Demeter smiled. "It's alright. We trust you." She handed the kitten to Munkuscrap who got off the bed and came towards his second-in-command.

Alonzo could feel his heart pounding as the kitten was passed to him. He awkwardly held her. What if he dropped her? Oh man, in front of her father and everyone! Munkuscrap would have his tail! Alonzo shifted the kitten in a more comfortable position. Wait, but why does it feel natural? Alonzo's heart no longer raced. He smiled at the young kitten as she yawned.

"Have you given her a name?" he asked Munkuscrap.

Munkuscrap was about to answer until Demeter spoke up.

"Jemima."

The grey tabby turned around to look at his mate. "Jemima," she repeated, "We'll name her Jemima."

Munkuscrap nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, her name will be Jemima."

Alonzo looked down at the kitten in his arms. "Little Jemima," he cooed to the kitten. To his amazement, at the sound of her name, Jemima opened her eyes to reveal wide dark brown orbs. She gazed into the dark eyes of Alonzo.

"She's opened her eyes," Munkuscrap whispered, "Dem! She's opened her eyes. Oh her eyes! Dem, she's got the most beautiful eyes!"

Demeter could only smiled, for she was tired and needed rest.

Alonzo stared at the kitten's eyes. No doubt she'll be a beau when she grows up, a wide-eyed, innocent, beautiful calico queen. He watched as she reached a small paw to his chest. She was interested in the moonlight that hit him. She lifted her head shakily in an attempt to find the source of light. He quickly shifted so that she could see the moon.

"Do you like the moon, Jemima?" Alonzo teased. She smiled and her eyes squinted as she bathed in the light of the moon.

"It's very rare, but some kittens and cats develop a relationship with the moon," Skimbleshanks began to explain, "I recall Old Deuteronomy explaining it to me one time."

"She'll grow up to be a fine queen," Jellyorum commented.

"Alonzo," Munkuscrap began, "I want you to be the one to protect Jemima when I can't. "

Alonzo looked at the grey tabby, eyes wide. "You mean...but I…I would be honored," he said with a smiled on his face as he looked at Jemima who was sound asleep in his arms.

With a soft chiding from Jennyanydots, who insisted that they all leave so that the family could rest, one by one they left the den.

"Remember when our kittens were born?" Skimbleshanks sighed in memory to his mate.

"Oh yes. Tumblebrutus crawling all over the others, Rumpleteazer running into her brothers, Admetus and Plato seeming like only ones who were normal, yes I remember them all well," Jennyanydots told her mate.

Jellyorum chuckled and started remember her own children when they were all born.

While the older cats were reminiscing, Alonzo kept remember the huge, wide eyes of Jemima. How innocent and pure she was! He couldn't get her out of his head. He was disgusted with himself. He wasn't a kitten pedophile, and there's no knowing what Munkuscrap would do if he found his second-in-command thinking of his NEWBORN daughter like that.

"Jemima…you are going to be the death of me," Alonzo chuckled as he headed towards his den.

**SO….PLEASE REVIEW! Hoped you enjoyed it. I finished it at 2:24 in the morning XD.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear readers,

This message will go on all of my stories.

I know what you're all thinking—hurry up and update the damn story! And I want to give you all a HUGE apology for taking this long to even say something. But here's the deal…

I am a month away from becoming a senior in college. As some of you may know, I am majoring in creative writing. I have my first book in the works (it's actually a book series, but whether or not the series will happen is up to the editor and publisher). Next year, it's all about me editing and revising the book—which will be completely written by the end of this summer. So, with that being said, I literally have ZERO time to work on these stories. That doesn't, however, mean that I'm not thinking about them. I do have chapters planned out, just not written (some of them are at least started). But I have no idea when I'll be able to get them.

Again, I sincerely apologize to those who have been returning to the story to see if I've updated. If you have an account, my advice is to make sure you are on the story's "Alert" list so that you don't have to keep checking—you'll receive an email that will tell you when I upload a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, favorited them, put them on story alert, and also those who have put me on their "favorite authors" and/or "author alert" lists. I am truly grateful to you all, and fanfiction has done nothing except keep me writing.

Until then!

~Yuesmlihui~


End file.
